Чужими глазами
by anna-lynx
Summary: собаки-поводыри бывают разные. И иногда смотрят и ведут не туда, куда желает ведомый, а туда, куда считают нужным. Иногда это судьба.


**Фендом:** «Petshop Of Horrors», манга

 **Участники:** Леон, Джилл, новый персонаж, Ди

 **Жанр:** недодрама

 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

 **Предупреждение:** ООС, AU

 **Отмазка:** Герои не мои, ни на кого не претендую. Поиграюсь и верну.

 **Аннотация:** собаки-поводыри бывают разные. И иногда смотрят и ведут не туда, куда желает ведомый, а туда, куда считают нужным. Иногда это судьба.

В дверь позвонили. Подняв голову посмотрела туда, принюхалась. Мда, знакомый запах. Белая самочка снова явилась. Она часто приходит к моему нынешнему хозяину. Скоро ей надоест звонить, и она в полный голос позовет его. Может быть прихватить зубами его руку? Я ведь точно знаю, что он не спит, а в квартире моя помощь ему не требуется...

А, сообразил, что она не отстанет. Когда я только появилась, к нему часто приходило много людей, и самцов, и самок. Приходили, выдавали сожалеющие речи, пытались убедить, что не все потеряно. Зря они так. Вместо сожаления лучше бы ободряли... А он злился, устраивал скандалы, выгонял их. И они прекратили приходить. Почти все. Кроме ее – белой самочки, от которой всегда так вкусно пахнет пирогами. Но она никогда и не рассыпалась в сочувствиях. Зато от нее чаще можно было слышать убеждения, что пить ему нельзя – и в конце концов из квартиры полностью исчезли даже банк из-под пива, а ведь до того после ухода тех компаний он напивался в стельку. Нет, купить он вполне мог, но явно решил, что лучше уж трезвость, чем зудящая над головой подруга.

Еще она требовала, чтобы он почаще гулял, и сначала даже сама вытягивала его на улицу, а потом он и сам привык. Теперь наши прогулки намного дольше длятся, и он наконец начал меня понимать. А то ведь как – выскочим на пару минуток, якобы для меня, и опять в дом. Ну что тут разберешь, спрашивается... Но я же должна научить его самостоятельности. Приходилось царапаться в двери, поскуливать, изображая, что мне совершенно невтерпеж. Так что действия самочки оказались очень полезными. Теперь на прогулках не приходится рывками поводка, хватанием за рукав или руку, отталкиванием и прочими действиями уводить его от опасности. Достаточно чуть рыкнуть или даже фыркнуть, и он все понимает. Иногда мне даже кажется, что он уж слишком хорошо понимает, как будто бы мы говорим на одном языке. Но я наверняка ошибаюсь. Людям не дано понимать животных...

Кстати, в больнице мы тоже побывали. И там говорили что-то вроде «у вас прогресс» и «все хорошо». Вот только болтали бы они потише. У тех, кто лишился зрения, обостряются прочие чувства. Так что слова «ткани восстанавливаются слишком медленно», «возможно, зрение не восстановится» он услышал. И теперь он очень огорчен. Ну да самочка его успокоит.

– Леон, да что ты такой смурный сегодня? – голосок звонкий, чем-то довольный. Но сразу же стал озабоченным.

– Привет, Джилл...

А хозяин опять идет на свой диван. И приветствие его мрачное.

Встаю и тыкаюсь носом ему в грудь. Гладь, дружок. Может успокоишься.

– Ты был на приеме?

– Да.

– И что сказали?

Самочка, ты что к нему прицепилась? Неужели не понятно, что ничего хорошего? А я-то думала, ты ему поможешь.

– Что-что. А ты и не догадываешься, – хмыкает он, ероша мою шерсть. – Слепым могу остаться. Навсегда. Зря меня все еще не комиссовали по состоянию здоровья...

– Почему тебя должны комиссовать? – возмущается она. – Я специально интересовалась, нам дали благоприятный прогноз. Так что не вбивай себе в голову всякую чушь!

– Я не глухой...

– Ты вообще-то дурак. Тебе это прямо в глаза сказали?

– Нет. Услышал, когда двери за собой закрыл.

– Ну вот видишь?! Может быть вообще не о тебе говорили!

– Джилл, ты как маленькая. Обо мне там речь шла. Обо мне.

– Бред.

Долго обсуждать эту тему они не стали, перешли на другое. В очередной раз вспомнили то неудачное дело, во время которого какой-то придурок распылил что-то в воздухе. Все из группы захвата обошлись максимум слезотечением, а у хозяина – слепота. И никто так и не смог понять, как. Ведь в глаза никто струю этого распыленного вещества не пускал.

Хотя я могла бы пояснить, повиниться, но меня все равно не поймут.

А руки его дрожат. И сильно. Он прячет их в моей шерсти, чтобы самочка не заметила. Зря они об этом говорят. Ему ведь больно.

Самочка все же понимает, пытается что-то другое обсудить, но разговор не клеится. Не хочет хозяин поддерживать никакие другие темы. Тоску в себе лелеет. Даже расследования его не интересуют, хотя самочке и хотелось поделиться.

А вот меня ее слова заинтриговали. Убийства, в которых то ли звери участвовали, то ли нет... Очень знакомая тема. Очень... И как же вовремя. Я и подумать не могла, что мне не понадобится вытаскивать хозяина куда-то очень далеко. Ведь помощь сама пришла сюда. А может быть и не только помощь. Уж я-то знаю, что их трое...

Хозяин все-таки выставил самочку и, покачиваясь, отправился на кухню. Что-то мне его запах не нравится. И сильно. Ну-ка пойду за ним.

Да что ты творишь вообще! Прыжок, зубы сжимаются на руке, нож падает на пол, все же оставляя царапину на запястье. Какое еще самоубийство? Тем более сейчас!

– Черт, Сима, ты что делаешь?!

Это ты что делаешь?! Додумался! Зло смотрю на него, рычу, придавив лапой нож. Не позволю!

– Вот ведь... вручили надсмотрщика...

Все, похоже успокоился. Но мне нужно поторопиться, а то как бы потом хуже не стало. Так что сегодня займемся поисками, и до их завершения домой не вернемся. Готовься, хозяин, нас ждет долгая прогулка!

Одно радует, что наверняка нужное мне существо поселилось неподалеку. Уж Китайский квартал я давно учуяла. Теперь осталось выяснить конкретное место.

Идем, хозяин уже давно бухтит где-то позади, но поводок пока не дергает. Значит, еще не устал. Запахов в этом квартале хватает, только нужного не слышно. Не было слышно. Повожу носом, улавливая сладкие ароматы, смешавшиеся со звериным запахом. Вот, нашла... Туда.

– Сима, ты что делаешь?!

Ничего-ничего, просто ухватила тебя за рукав, чтобы быстрее шел. А то плетешься нога за ногу. А тот, кто мне нужен, ходит слишком быстро. Догнала! Отпускаю рукав, прыгаю вперед.

– _Уважаемый Ди, прошу помочь мне!_

Удивленно распахиваются мне на встречу разноцветные глаза. Он пока не увидел человека, которого я привела, он удивлен, что видит меня.

– Симург?

Присаживается на корточки, удивленно тянет руку, пытаясь найти крылья, и тут же озадаченно рассматривает ошейник, прослеживает поводок. А потом смотрит на моего нынешнего хозяина.

О, как же удачно. Именно для этого ками мой хозяин и предназначен. Кому как не мне знать... Третий раз из-за них спускаюсь на землю. Но только сейчас пришлось играть поводыря.

– Извините, она на вас прыгнула? Простите, я не смог удержать... – хозяин пытается извиниться, но я не позволяю ему закончить, прыгаю на него, лишая сознания. Я не хочу, чтобы он слышал разговор, не хочу, чтобы он сразу причислил ками к сумасшедшим. Ведь моих ответов он не услышит.

Ками подхватывает его, не позволяя упасть.

– Симург, что ты делаешь?

– _Вы исцелите его?_

– А что с ним случилось?

– _Мой приход. Он слишком сильно на него отреагировал. А исправить я не могу_.

– И что же поможет? Слезы феникса? Кровь единорога? Сердце саламандры? Еще что?

Какой же ты, ками, еще юный. Если бы тут оказался иной, твой родственник, то слез феникса действительно бы хватило. Вот только все равно основное лекарство тоже понадобилось. Твой поцелуй. Страстный, закрепляющий брачные узы. А сейчас достаточно и иного... Главное, чтобы в будущем непременно был и он тоже.

– _Ваш поцелуй, ками. Простите._

Смотришь? Смотри-смотри. Я знаю, что мой хозяин тебе нравится. Решишься? Не стоит смотреть по сторонам, нас никто не видит – я специально сделала все для этого. Ну же... Склоняется и осторожно прикасается губами к закрытым глазам блондина. Да! И на белоснежных щеках расцветает румянец.

Кстати, будь твои родственники тут, им тоже бы все стало понятно. А ты так и не осознал.

– Хм... Симург... я... пойду?

Что, даже не предложил заглядывать? Забавно. Ну, беги, беги, впервые проснувшийся ками. Но от судьбы не убежать. А я сейчас займусь хозяином. Сначала уберем завесу отвлечения внимания. Потом полижем ему щеку, вот так, нечего разлеживаться. А вот и окружающие зашевелились. Кто-то скорую вызвал, кто-то поспешил к нам.

Предупреждающе рыкнула, что всяких подозрительных чужаков не подпущу. Отшатнулись. Правильно, ждем скорую. Пусть медики диагностируют, что от падения зрение начало восстанавливаться.

А я прослежу. Мне очень хочется, чтобы хоть третья пара оказалась вместе. А то первые две друг от друга бегают. Но... чему быть, того не миновать. А я... я буду рядом. Даже если он решит, что собака-поводырь ему больше не нужна.


End file.
